1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article of seating furniture, more particularly a chair, settee or the like, having at least one standing profile supporting frame which is disposed laterally of a sitting member and forming a chair standing surface as well as front and rear bearing supports and has a supporting connection for the sitting member.
2. Prior Art
Numerous types of steel tube, shaped timber and rattan seating furniture are known which are made up from bent sectional rods, which are usually welded, glued or screwed together. The portions of the rod sections which are to be interconnected must be so adapted to one another as to bear against one another over as large an area as possible, and due to the resulting manufacturing tolerances this may lead to difficulties which adversely affect strength and accuracy of dimensions of the finished chair.